Recces Curves, Declarations and Pics
by Roll No Fansub
Summary: TRANSLATION.For Kouta Tsuchiya the mos important thing on a girl were her feminine attributes, the most prominent, the best for him. But, at that moment, he realized something much more important. NoseyXMinami. Oneshot


**Translator: ****eve-chan R.N.S.  
Original Author: Nana Walker**

**

* * *

**A/N: Hi there! Nana here with her first Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Fanfic! Since the moment I finished the series and noticing that there were fics of this funny series on English only (which is kind of disappointing) I just felt like writing one. I know this pairing is like Crack, but I get seizure attacks from watching Aki and Himeji (even though I got NOTHING against her) and I either like the way he looks with Minami. I hope you guys like this fic and that this can push you guys to write fics about this series.

Without anymore distractions ad lectures, I will leave you guys with my fic, enjoy!

* * *

_**Recess: Curves, Declarations and Pics**_

Dsiclaimer: Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu is an intellectual property of Kenji Inoue. If it were mine, Akihisha would have a very hard relationship either with Yuuji or his sister Akira mwahahahahahahaha! *evil laugh*

It was a new day at Fumisuki Academy and class F students had decided to take thir lunches inside the classroom since Yuuji planned another Summoned Battles Test. And this time, he was sure they wouldn't lose, since he had a new plan in mind. However, Akihisa wasn't in front of his classmates, as he usually did whenever he was thinking about declaring war against superior classes. When he saw that all his classmates where busier in anything else, he preferred to leave the Council matters for later.

"Are you sure Nosey? Won't they catch us on the move?" Aki asked in a low whisper to his perverted friend, while he tried to make himself comfortable in the tatami, which expelled dust nonstop. Both were hidden on a corner hoping that people around didn't noticed what they planned. No one should notice.

"Sure. There's no problem. If you tell Himeji…" he whispered while he fixed the camera and after noticing the blonde's insecurity he made an offer. –I'll give you a discount for a picture…"

"Still so…"

"And, I will give you a Hideyoshi one, wearing her bunny suit" He re offered, hoping to have won Akihisha's loyalty for such a task. For his delight, he could notice a small trace of blood coming out of Yoshii's nose. Now, they could finally proceed with the plan.

The blond stood up, a little unsure; because he didn't believed that the genius girl of the class could pay any attention to him. Wouldn't it be better to go back now, that he hadn't done anything bad yet? But, in the other hand there was Hideyoshi´s picture… it would look so cute like that…

While Akihisa had a mental image of Hideyoshi strip teasing for him in a bar, blood flowed out of his nose along with a sickening laugh. Minami, who observed such a reaction from his classmate without Hideyoshi around, got closer worried about the blond.

"Aki, are you okay?" she asked while she looked for a tissue to in the pocket that could be of help to stop Yoshi's nose bleeding. She had just found and offered it, when the nose bleeding stopped on it's own. – It has stopped…you nose bleeding…" she whispered impressed.

"And it's thanks to you, Minami…" the blond added in a whisper, making Minami blush until looking like a tomato." After watching your plain chest it was obvious that OW, OW! IT HURTS, IT HUURTS!" Akihisa yelled in pain, hitting the tatamis with his hands, raising more dust. However, even though the yells of pain of her beloved reached Minami's ears, she wouldn't stop; she even applied much more pressure in the new lock she applied to her classmate.

"Almost, almost, almost…" whispered Nosey, who had already forgotten about the plan and was just trying to photograph the thin girl's butt, without her minding.

Crack. Another broken bone to add into Akihisa's fractures history.

"Aki, you're a moron" Minami whispered, taking a look at the blond, who was staring at Himeji, who was jumping over the dusted tatamis, for his request. She hated to watch the guy she liked staring at other girl's feminine attributes that she, clearly, lacked. Himeji´s breasts bounced again and again and while Aki stared at them clouded, spreading nose bleed all over the tatamis, meanwhile, the blue haired opened his eyes looking for "something" more focusing his camera on Himeji, who didn't noticed a thing.

More bouncing, and she, out of rage, clenched her fists more and more. Suddenly, a button from Himeji's shirt flew far away, allowing a little peek of the pink haired attributes.

"Ah!" Nosey yelled, being impulsed by his own nose bleed against the wall. Almost unconscious, he barely whispered, pointing to the camera. – Please…someone, push the button…"

"Kya! Don't look, Akihisa"kun…" Himeji yelled, trying to cover herself from Aki's stare, who wished the total opposite, laid on the floor due to blood loss.

The red haired, which got a complex because of Himeji's breasts and embarrassed about the reaction that the guy she most liked have had, she furiously took the desk and threw it over the almost unconscious Akihisa – Stupid Aki!" she yelled and exited the classroom running, with flowing tears in her eyes.

And the, the girl went out of the room, before everyone's astonished looks. And in a special manner from someone, who had noticed her leaving, despite from the fact of him being fainted in the floor.

"Yuuji, are you staring at "them"?" Shouko asked to her beloved, appearing by surprised on the scene.

"Of course not Shouko…" answered the red haired, shaking and sweating cold, frightened of what his stalker could do to him.

"Liar" the purple haired blurted, sinking her fingers in the F class representative eyes, which was writhed in pain.

"Stupid Aki" she whispered, nibbling a cookie without any appetite. It was too obvious that Aki was in love with Misuki, no matter how much she did for him. She had tried to confess to him, but the embarrassment had stopped her, besides hearing her blond prince murmuring the name "Himeji-san" when he was snoozing on the table at classroom. What else she needed to notice her unrequited love? Not knowing, he found herself sobbing and wetting her skirt with the painful tears she shed. –Stupid Aki"

"What happened to you, Shimada-san? " An impassive voice asked, it didn't took too long before the red haired recognized it, which surprised her in a same way. She wasn't expecting at all that Tsuchiya appeared from behind a bush

"Ah! Don't scare me like that, Tsuchiya" Mimami claimed, wiping away her tears. She didn't want anyone to notice she had cried for that idiot of Aki. When she notices that the blue haired required an answer, she thought it would be better to lie. –It's just that there was lots of dust in the room. I was suffocating…hahahaha.

"That's a lie" the guy blurted, coming out of the bush and he added, putting away the camera because there was "nothing" to photograph. "Including him, who's so stupid, noticed." he lied, to make her classmate feel better.

"What are you saying…" she muttered, crying once more. "But… h-he likes Misuki…" she sobbed, trying to control her tears, covering her face so Tsuchiya couldn't see her like that.

What the girl never imagined was that the photographer hugged her, trying to comfort her. Surprised, she stopped crying. "Tsu-Tsuchiya…

""_I must be strong…must be strong"_"he repeated himself mentally trying to fill himself with strength against such a strong task that nature had placed on him. By hugging the red haired, he could stop feeling her breasts touching his uniform. More touching than the girl could notice, until he felt a drop falling over his head.

"Are…is it raining? " She whispered separating herself from the blue haired, a little embarrassed she raised her eyes to heaven and check her beliefs. Surprised, she noticed that the sky still looked totally clear. How weird. She barely separated from her friend, determined to thank him for the cheer up, when she noticed the blue haired condition. "Tsuchiya! " She yelled worried, watching him fall, slamming himself against the floor, with an endless blood stream coming out of his nose. Hoy many blood did the guy have on his body? – Wake up Tsuchiya!" she yelled, shaking him so he could wake up.

"_Why are you always taking photographs of Minami-sama?" Akihisa asked, curious and he proceeded, arguing his doubt. "If she's just flat no matter where you're looking at…"_

"_She's a girl…" he answered dryly, cleaning his camera lenses._

"_Is that it...?"_

"_Yeah…" He whispered trying to convince himself. Because, that was his reason, wasn't it? That was the reason why he had a picture of the red haired on his cell phone, wasn't it?_

He woke up and the first thing he did was touch his nose which, strangely, was completely dry already. And suddenly, a relieved face. _Her_ relieved face. Just when the girl was showing off her happiness, when he knew that the bleeding wouldn't bring any severe consequences for him, was when he realized. He could be taking pictures of all the girls, measuring and stocking their measurements, but, there was a special girl. The only one. In spite of him always thinking he liked the big breasted ones, just now he had noticed that the girl he liked lacked big breasts. Because, in spite of this, she was unique and not only did he wished to take her photos, but to make her happy too.

"I never thought I would like a flat breasted girl…" he whispered to himself, sitting up.

"Did you say something Tsuchiya?

"N-No…" he denied, taking his camera out, to photograph her. Not her lacking curves, but her. Because she had a greater value because of whom she was, than for her curves.

The End

By Nana Walker

_**Omake Time!**_

Question #1:

Which one's bigger, A or F?

"Himeji's size's way better"

"Please, pay attention to the question.

A/N: Did you guys like the fic? I hope you did, just the way I did writing it…and I hope you guys have made yourselves fans of this cute pairing x3

Oh well, anyway, thank you guys for reading the fic of this humble servant.

I just have one more thing left to say…remember: Your reviews are my salary! *shakes a can* asdasd…I think I´ve got nothing else to say.

Bye bye! Take care guys! And may Striker Sigma V powers guide you now and ever.


End file.
